I'm Bringing Sexy Back
by Bubbly-Soda
Summary: The embodiment of sexy, smart and powerful can be found in Sasha Moreno, who prefers to focus all of her attention on being the former. She knows the effect she has on men and uses this to her advantage, catching the eye of most of the Superstars. When her past comes back to haunt her, Sasha turns to these men for comfort, but there's only two who really want her all to themselves.


**_Author's Note: So, here it is! The new, updated, much more dramatic _I'm Bringing Sexy Back_! Same characters, same relationships but a totally different direction to the story. The ideas I'm putting into this story couldn't have possibly gone into the previous version, hence the rewrite. I hope both new and old readers enjoy this :) _**

* * *

_The click-click of the keyboard seemed to fill the silence of the room. The light from the computer screen illuminating the darkness. A copy of both _Sports Illustrated_ and _Playboy_ lay open on the desk at feature articles picturing the same girl. The man at the desk was staring at the magazines intently, as if examining every hair on the head of the posing female. "I know who you really are," he said sinisterly, as if the images could hear him, "and soon, so will everyone else." _

_..._

The audience at the sold-out Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia murmured quietly as they awaited the next match on Monday Night Raw. The show had just started and the crowd was full of anticipation for the night ahead. "This contest is scheduled for one fall," the always-smiling Justin Roberts announced into the microphone, "making her way to the ring, from Jacksonville Florida, Kelly Kelly," a small cheer ran through the crowd for the Diva, as the happy and not to mention beautiful woman made her way down the ramp and into the ring, eagerly awaiting her opponent.

The arena went black, shrouding the audience in a cloak of darkness. Suddenly a single spotlight turned on, revealing a feminine figure standing on the stage, her back to the crowd. She swayed her hips in time to the wordless music of 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls, slowly undoing the black, silk gown which adorned her hourglass figure. The crowd became quiet as they tried to figure out who the mysterious woman was, a few stray whistles piercing the silence. The camera flashed to Justin Roberts, the confusion etched on the announcer's face showing the audience that he also had no idea who this new Diva was. The woman flipped her chestnut hair, a sultry smile gracing her lips as she let the robe slip to the floor of the stage.

Kelly stood in the middle of the ring, a puzzled look distorting her pretty features. This woman was far from the childlike, crazy AJ Lee – the Diva Kelly was told would be her opponent for tonight's match. The woman made her way down to the ring where the Floridian native was waiting, her exotic eyes glaring at the all-American blonde who was expecting her. Kelly took a step back as the new Diva entered the ring and received the microphone from Justin. Confusion crossed her face as the woman motioned towards the titantron once a video began playing on the massive screen. A scene that many of the live audience, as well as males across the world were familiar with… Kelly's debut in the WWE. The mysterious woman stood in the ring, her arms crossed in front of her sequin-covered bust of the corset style ring-gear. Watching as Kelly's emotions turned from confusion to horror, a smirk graced her lips, relishing in the embarrassment she had caused the Diva who was the company's golden-girl, the woman who young girls looked to for inspiration. The camera panned the audience; mothers covering their daughter's eyes, teenage boys loving that they could finally see the video on a big screen and men who were trying to act uninterested due to their significant others but were failing.

The video finally stopped playing and the unknown Diva brought the microphone up to her mouth, "aww honey," she said, her slightly accented voice dripping in fake sympathy, "not used to having to take your bra off by yourself?" she questioned, watching as a wave of anger washed over Kelly's features, "it's harder when you don't have a guy to do it for you, isn't it?" she placed a comforting hand on Kelly's shoulder, but the blonde shrugged it off straight away. A snigger of laughter ran throughout the crowd at the expense of Kelly.

The unknown woman began slowly walking the length of the ring, "I'm Sasha Moreno," she said, finally allowing the crowd to put a name to her face, "and Kelly, unlike you, I don't have to take my bra off to be sexy. You see sweetie, I was _born_ sexy." The wolf-whistles from the males in attendance only seemed to back up Sasha's statement. Sasha's words continued on their barrage of assault against Kelly, until the blonde snapped, delivering a sharp slap to the right cheek of Sasha, "ooh feisty," Sasha laughed, before spearing Kelly to the mat floor. The two women rolled around on the ring mat, Kelly screaming and taking her frustration out on the newcomer.

Justin Roberts stood awkwardly in the corner of the ring, not knowing what to do. He tried to separate the two brawling women, much to the disappointment of the male fans in the arena. Although Diva matches and segments were generally considered 'toilet breaks' in the three hour long show, the eye-candy they provided was always accepted. Justin was finally able to get in between the two females, with the help of the referee who was standing at ringside. Sasha escaped the tight grasp of Justin's restraining arms around her waist and turned around to face the announcer. He gave her a look of confusion, unsure of what her next move would be. Sasha put her hand up to his face and gently caressed his cheek, giving him a sultry smile, before pulling her hand back and slapping him, leaving a bright red handprint on the side of his face.

Ignoring the boos of the crowd, Sasha slid under the ring ropes and slowly walked back up the ramp, not taking her eyes of Kelly Kelly. A devilish smile slowly spread across her lips, her debut had been a success. Not only was an impact made, but she knew that the fans – especially of the male gender – won't be forgetting the name _Sasha Moreno_ any time soon.

...

_That night, millions of male WWE fans accessed their computers, laptops and smartphones, all with the same goal in mind – to Google search _Raw's_ newest Diva. They discovered that she was previously a fitness model and cheerleader for the _Orlando Magic_. Those who were more thorough with their search were taken to a page for a burlesque club in Orlando, where Sasha was the headliner act. This information was trivial, he already knew all of this. He also knew it was all a lie, it was his job to uncover the entire truth of Sasha Moreno's history. The history that would not only destroy her career, but her life._

* * *

**_Author's Note: So what did everyone think of the revamped _I'm Bringing Sexy Back_? Be sure to leave your thoughts in a review, and I hope everyone who enjoyed the previous version likes this one just as much :) xx_**


End file.
